


A Gift Of Time

by katherine1753, kyluxtrashcompactor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Soft Kylux, Surprises, Wine, darkside husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is overworked with the preparations for Starkiller Base, and doesn't remember what's special about the date. Ren will remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts).



> We love you Lore!! <3

Hux sank into the chair at his desk with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose against the sharp pain that lanced through his head and settled, throbbing, behind his eyes.  _ Kriff _ , he was tired. He was no stranger to long hours, nor to the high-pressure demands of his position, but the construction of Starkiller Base was in its tumultuous infant stages now that a planet had been chosen. It seemed that everyone needed his input on every detail, from engineers needing to verify materials to construction workers wanting to double check topography. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and found glowing data readouts and schematics superimposed on the backs of his eyelids. Dropping his head to his hands, he attempted to rub the pressure from his skull, not hearing the door to his quarters opening over the pounding in his head.

“Hux,” Ren said quietly, announcing his presence as the door slid shut behind him. Seeing his husband hunched over his desk, deep in his work, was a familiar sight. Especially lately with all of the progress at Starkiller Base. He could feel the waves of stress rolling off of him as he approached Hux’s desk. 

“I need to speak with you,” he said, interrupting whatever train of thought was rapidly coursing through Hux’s head. Ren unfastened his helmet and tucked it under his arm. “It’s important.”

Hux started in surprise and turned his head to glance over his shoulder. His brow creased at the phrase “ _ I need to talk to you, it’s important.”  _ How many times had he heard that one today? But it was Ren, and he couldn’t deny him his time, no matter how tired he was. He stretched out a hand to catch the hem of Ren’s robe to tug him close enough to rest his forehead on his hip. 

“Hmm?” he offered by way of inquiry.

Ren couldn’t keep the smile from his face as Hux leaned against him. He ran a hand through Hux’s hair, messing it up somewhat as he gently petted him. Setting his helmet down on the desk, he brought his other hand up to caress the back of Hux's neck, rubbing at the tension that had formed in his muscles. If all went accordingly, his careful and strategically sneaky planning would be most beneficial to his General. The tricky part would be getting Hux to cooperate.

“There's a shuttle leaving in twenty minutes,” Ren stated, hand stilling. “We both need to be on it.”

Hux tilted his head to peer up at him. “A shuttle? Going where? Why?” 

Ren smirked. He'd draw out Hux's curiosity a bit longer. “You'll see when we get there.”

Hux snorted. “I don’t have time for surprises. I barely have time for sleep. As you know.” Indeed, he’d probably kept Ren up more nights than not lately, either reviewing his data pad or tossing and turning. 

Ren sighed. Hux was right, of course. He had been spending countless hours going through reports and blueprints, even while laying in their bed. Some nights Ren would catch him mumbling plans in his sleep.

“It's  _ important, _ ” he insisted. It would be good for both of them, they both needed rest. If only he could get Hux to come along. “Don't make me carry you,” he threatened, only half jokingly.  

“Ren..” Hux began, but then took in the earnest expression on his face. Ren never asked him for anything, and was always (not surprisingly) a step ahead in anticipating what Hux himself needed. Besides, it would be good to escape, if even for a few minutes.

Affecting a sigh for good measure, the overworked general nodded, and added with a smirk when he stood: “Could you carry me? I’m tired.”

Ren pressed a light kiss to the corner of Hux's lips before sliding his helmet back on. He wrapped one arm around Hux's shoulders and hooked the other under his knees, scooping him up as if he weighed next to nothing. He turned abruptly on his heel and began a quick pace out of Hux's office.

“Oh, General. What would the troopers say, seeing me carry you around the ship like this? They'll surely gossip,” Ren teased, opening the door with a wave of his hand.  He set Hux down in their bedroom so he could gather some of his things. 

Hux gathered his data pad for ship-board reports, his data pad for planet-side reports, and slipped his com device in his pocket. “Troopers live for gossip. It’s a travesty. Where’s my holo-recorder?” He walked toward the bed and began tossing the blankets back in search of the device.

“Why do you have two datapads?” Ren shook his head in exasperation as Hux rummaged through the pillows. “Never mind. Hux, you don't need to bring any of that with you. In fact, you need to leave it all here. It’s just a couple of days.” Ren reached for the devices, trying to take them away.

Hux reflexively tucked the datapads under his arm, whirling to glance at Ren, pillow in hand. “Days?! Ren I can’t be gone for  _ days. _ ” 

“It's not that many...” Ren pouted, leaving the datapads alone. For now. “But you can, and you will, so come on, we're going to be late. I know how much you hate being late.”

Hux sighed, giving up on the holo-recorder, and tossed the pillow on the bed as he followed Ren out of their quarters. He was immediately distracted by a ping from one of his devices as they walked, and was still immersed in a report from the fledgling base when he sank into a seat beside Ren in the shuttle bay. He only looked up when he noticed that Ren had ensconced himself in the pilot’s chair. Glancing about the cabin, he found it empty, and became interested.

“Just us?” 

“Just us,” Ren confirmed with a smile, guiding the craft out of the bay. “Like I said, it was very important that you come along.” He angled himself to block the screens with any sort of coordinates or information about where they were going. He'd keep it a surprise until they arrived. Reaching a hand out, he took Hux's in his own and interlaced their fingers as he flew the ship one-handed.   

“Show off,” Hux smiled, but squeezed his hand. 

It was only moments before the stars collapsed into streaming silver tendrils, rushing over the viewport like rain, and everything was quiet as they accelerated through space. One thing he appreciated about Ren was that he did not constantly feel the need to speak; it was rare to find a companion that one could have a satisfying conversation with, and even rarer to find someone who could share a moment of silence. 

Hux was feeling glad for this reprieve one moment, lost in the tunneling stars, and then the next he was jerking awake from a boneless sleep. His view was replaced now with clouds, and the shuttle rocked gently in the shifting air current as they descended … somewhere. He tried to peer at the readout in front of Ren. 

“How long was I out?” he mumbled, his voice sounding long unused. 

“A while,” Ren said, smiling at Hux's sleep-ruffled state. He lowered the ship so that Hux could look out of the viewports to see the planet's surface. They flew over winding ranges of mountains covered in thick green trees, wandering rivers and glossy lakes between them. He carefully landed them in a small clearing in a flat spot of forest. Ren grabbed a small bag he had packed for the pair of them as the ramp lowered to the mossy ground, taking Hux's hand once more to lead him off the shuttle.  

Hux gazed around them in wonder; when was the last time he’d seen this much green? Not since childhood, perhaps. The air was redolent with cedar and pine, cool, and moisture beaded on his uniform. At the edge of the small clearing they’d landed in was a cabin, three small steps leading up to a red front door. A porch wrapped around it, two chairs pushed cozily together beneath a window. 

“Ren. What is this?” he asked, pausing in stride. 

“Surprise?” Ren said hopefully, carefully watching Hux's face to read his emotions. “You know all those missions I was late from? This is where I was.” He took both of Hux's hands in his, facing him as he traced his thumb across the backs of his knuckles.

“You've been so stressed lately. I wanted to do something for you.” It had taken Ren weeks to find the perfect planet. This one was small and unnamed, mostly uninhabited and far enough away that he hoped Hux wouldn't even begin to think of work. He had tried to take care of every detail of preparation before he brought Hux, from chopping firewood to stocking the cabinets with food, finishing just in time for their trip. 

Hux stared first at Ren, glanced again at the cabin, and then shifted forward to slide his arms around Ren's waist. He hid his face in Ren's neck, closed his eyes, and concentrated on inhaling his scent. He was not used to surprises, or romance, or showing feelings. He was so immersed in the role of General that he knew he sometimes failed at playing the role of a lover. Ren, however, seemed to thrive in it.

"You're too much, Kylo Ren," he murmured. "I love you."

“I love you too,” Ren beamed, arms encircling Hux as he pressed a gentle kiss into his hair. “Do you want to go inside?”

Hux nodded and twined his arm around Ren. They walked slowly toward the cabin, steps in synch, Hux enjoying the fresh air and the birdsong drifting upon it. 

“I’m sure there’s a penalty for kidnapping a general, you know,” he said, nudging Ren’s hip with his own and flashing him a suggestive smile.

Ren hummed in consideration. “I'm sure there is. You're probably worth it,” he nudged Hux's hip in return. He unlocked the door and held it open for Hux, following him into the cabin.  

Hux peered inside before stepping across the threshold, finding Ren’s hand again and pulling him after. He flicked on an old lamp beside the door, which illuminated the single room. It was quite cozy, with a worn but comfortable looking couch in the center, facing a genuine stone fireplace. Freshly cut wood was piled beside it. There were newly polished copper pots on the stove, a bottle of wine on the counter. 

“You’re really outdone yourself, Ren,” he said softly. “Did you build the whole place?” Hux was only half kidding; he wouldn’t put anything past Kylo.

“Some of it,” Ren admitted. “I wanted to make sure it was perfect.” He rested his chin on Hux's shoulder.

“It gets cold here at night so there's a fireplace and lots of blankets, and we're not too far from a lake, and this part of the woods is easy to walk through. Whatever you want to do. As long as it keeps your mind off of work and helps with your stress,” He rambled quietly as he nuzzled the edge of Hux's ear with his nose.  

Hux smiled, shivering slightly at the tickling brush of Ren’s nose against the shell of his ear. He stretched a hand up and carded it through Ren’s thick hair, then turned in his arms and kissed him softly. 

“It sounds wonderful,” he said. “You’re so much better at this stuff than me.”

A small huff of a laugh escaped Ren's lips. “You've just been busy,” he smiled gently, cupping Hux's face in his hands to kiss him again. “And all of your planning must be rubbing off on me. Just in time, too.”  

Hux covered Ren's hands with his own, eyes lidding briefly. How long had it been since the two of them had actually been alone? Or had they ever really been alone? It suddenly seemed that their time together had been one long whirlwind, always punctuated by meetings, long absences, audiences with Snoke, and a grueling schedule filled with other people and other agendas. 

"Mmm, yes," he said, sighing. "I have been busy. Too busy." Then he opened his eyes fully. "And just in time for what?"

“It'll come to you,” Ren said coyly. He knew Hux had probably forgotten with so many projects going on. He smiled as the feelings of nostalgia washed over him. In the years he had known his husband, Hux had always been so devoted to his work, sometimes having to sacrifice personal things for the sake of the First Order. That was why Ren had worked so hard to keep all of this a secret; he hoped it would be more special for Hux to be surprised.

He let go of Hux with one hand to pick up the bottle of wine that had taken him the better part of a week to locate. “It's getting late, we can explore tomorrow. How about some wine by the fire tonight?”

Hux glanced at the bottle when Ren picked it up, and something stirred in his memory. He reached out and plucked it from Ren's hand, glancing at the label: a city-scape on a blue star-strewn sky. It was the vintage that stood out, however, and he suddenly realized why Ren had been so adamant about this trip occurring when it had. 

A year ago today, before the madness that was the construction of the base, Ren and Hux had taken an unscheduled shore leave to a space station in the Ravat sector. They'd been drunk on new love and this particular wine when they entered a small chapel and exchanged laughing vows to conquer the universe together. There'd been a wookie officiating, and neither one of them had any clue what was being said, and it hadn't really mattered. They were both hungover the next day, but they'd lain in bed and made a morning out of filling in the license certificate. Neither one of them realized they were taking it all seriously until Hux hit "submit" and registered their union in official channels. 

"It's our anniversary!" he laughed, grinning triumphantly up at Ren. 

Ren chuckled. “I knew you'd figure it out. Happy Anniversary, beloved,” he said softly, pressing a tender kiss to Hux's cheek before leading him over to the couch.

“Remember we picked the wookiee chapel for our wedding?” Ren laughed as he expertly stacked wood in the fireplace. “Was that my idea or yours? I'm pretty sure they thought we were crazy, but I'm glad they went along with it.” He remembered, with a twinge of embarrassment, giving his vows. Too much wine and his giddy excitement about the whole thing caused him to confess his love for Hux no less than twelve times in the few minutes it took for the ceremony.  

Hux smiled at the memory as he watched Ren light the fire, and thought how absurd and out of character that whole experience would appear to his subordinates. He'd been adamant at the time that there be no holo-vid of the ceremony, such as it was, but now he almost regretted it. 

Finished with the fire, Ren sank down on the couch beside him, handing him a corkscrew. Hux applied it expertly to the bottle of wine, and poured them each a glass. He swirled the dark red liquid under his nose, then took a sip. Warm contentment flooded his veins, and he relaxed for perhaps the first time in months, slumped against Ren's side. 

"We promised to take over the universe together," he reminded Ren, one hand squeezing his husband's knee. “But I’ll settle for this right now.”

Ren sighed softly at the touch, wrapping an arm around Hux's shoulders to hold him closer. He took a sip of his own wine, the flavor reminding him of all they had accomplished together and all the things he hoped would come. They were more powerful together than they had ever been apart. He knew his husband would do great things.

“One day, we will,” Ren said definitively. He brought his lips to Hux's neck, slowly kissing his way up. “I have every confidence in you. In us,” he murmured as the tip of his nose traced over the shell of his husband's ear.

Hux made a low sound of pleasure, thinking of simply setting the wine aside and pulling Kylo down on the couch to revisit their wedding night. They might have had a rather flippant ceremony, but they'd definitely gotten  _ that _ part right. He opened his mouth to make just such a lascivious suggestion when lightning streaked across the window a fraction of a second before a peal of thunder shook the cabin. It surprised him so much he almost dropped his wine glass.

“I'm sorry about the rain,” Ren apologized as he steadied Hux's arm with a regretful wince. In his weeks spent setting up the cabin for Hux it had only rained twice, but both times were heavy storms. It seemed they were caught in another of those. He had hoped they'd be lucky enough to have the weather be clear for the few days they were able to stay.

“I hope this doesn't ruin everything,” he mumbled as he leaned his forehead on Hux's shoulder. There was another bright flash of lightning quickly followed by a loud boom of thunder.  

Hux glanced at him, seeing the look of disappointment on his handsome face. He reached up and turned Ren toward him with slender fingers under his chin. 

"Hey. It's perfect, Kylo. All of it." Hux tilted his face up and kissed him again. "You're perfect."

Kylo leaned into him happily. If Hux was fine with it, he would be too. Making Hux happy was what he wanted most. That had been his goal for their anniversary, after all.

“Not as perfect as you,” he whispered against his husband's lips, punctuating his sentence with a deep and slow kiss.  

Hux was lulled by Ren's lips and wine-sweet tongue as rain drummed on the room and wind rattled the window glass. It had been years since he'd heard a thunderstorm, he realized: not since Arkanis. He had to say now, feeling cocooned here in this tiny cabin on an isolated planet, that it was something he'd missed. Ren was adept at teasing out fond memories and at knowing what Hux needed when even Hux himself was not aware of it. It seemed now that Ren's gift to him was not just this place, a bottle of wine, or a warm fire, but the time to slow down and enjoy the fact that in this vast and cold universe, he was not alone anymore.

  
  



End file.
